


Reaching for Comfort

by Lady_Lightning



Series: Little Heroes [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Cyborg (DCU Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: Bruce has been struggling more than ever. Will he finally accept help when he needs it most?





	Reaching for Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> The cuteness is real.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Bruce was tired. He couldn’t seem to get a good night’s sleep no matter how hard he tried. He was cranky and any attempt for any leaguer to reach out to help him just made him frustrated. Each time anyone came near, he got up and toddled away.

That was before Hal came to the Watchtower. Barry wasn’t with him, which meant he was waiting in Central for Hal to get back. Was he going somewhere? Did the guardians call him away for a mission?

Bruce didn’t really like the thought of that. Hal was talking with Superman and Cyborg when he toddled over and grabbed at his pant leg. By the time Hal looked down at him he was already in tears.

“No go!” Bruce told him, lifting his arms up so Hal would hold him.

Hal just looked at him in confusion and picked him up. “I’m not going anywhere buddy.” Hal rubbed his back and squeezed him in a hug. “I just came to get you. It’s time to get back to Central City.” Hal told him. 

When Bruce calmed down, he started scrubbing at his eyes with a yawn. “Let’s go get your stuff.” Hal said as he walked to Bruce’s room. “You look like you need a nap.” He whispered to himself.

By the time Hal and Bruce got back to Central, the boy was deeply asleep, his face resting on Hal’s shoulder. When Hal got to the labs, he laid the boy down in the med bay and took Barry from Cisco.

Barry latched onto him happily. Hal hadn’t been gone more than a half hour and yet Barry was clinging to him like he’d been gone for years. Barry was just like that. Hal didn’t have to worry, but often did anyway. 

This time his worry wasn’t aimed at Barry, but at Bruce. The boy rarely went to anyone for help, and his adult counterpart never asked for it. He could see how Bruce was struggling, but he wouldn’t let anyone help him through it.

Looks like Hal needed to make things clear to Bruce. He was there to help, and it was more than okay for him to ask for it. Hal put in a mental note to remind Bruce of that after this whole ordeal was over. After all, they were friends.

Bruce woke up not long after he was put down. Hal walked into the room with Barry when he noticed that the boy had woken up. Hal knew it was because of a nightmare and he knew the boy hadn’t been sleeping, the league had told him that much.

Hal didn’t have to say anything. He just picked the boy up and helped him back to sleep. “It’s okay to need help.” Hal told him as he walked around to sooth the boy. The grip tightening on his shirt told him that Bruce reluctantly agreed.

Hal laid Bruce and Barry down to sleep peacefully and left them to rest. They curled around each other, sleeping peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
